Letters
by Little Inquisitor
Summary: Our Rukia is currently having a hard time writing a letter... It shouldn't be that hard... Right?


**A/N: 'Ello IchiRuki fans! Nice to see you again! How have you been? I've been good... Just sitting in front of the computer in a lovely, rainy day~ I the rain! I really do! It's in Rukia's POV by the way... So it's like me trying to write a fanfiction... And yes I was listening to Song For... by ROOKiEz is PUNK'd! I would like to present my latest fanfic, Letters! Oh, and I'm working on the Valentine's Special by the way... Three weeks to go!**

Me: Rukia-nee! Can you please do the disclaimer!

Rukia: Of course! Blea-

Ichigo: Wait! How come she gets to do the disclaimer?

Rukia: Because I'm special you fool!

Ichigo: You're not one bit special you midget!

Rukia: STRAWBERRY!

Ichigo: STUBBORN MIDGET!

Me: ... Kasumi-nee~ Please do the disclaimer... It seems our friends are busy...

Kasumi: *bows* Bleach does not belong to TheFlameAngel. It simply belongs to Tite Kubo the magnificent...

* * *

><p>Letters<p>

A letter shouldn't be hard to write… Right…? Well I've been sitting here… Holding this adorable Chappy pen while staring at a blank paper and listening to Song For by ROOKiEz is PUNK'D on this iPod from the world of the living for who knows how long. What am I suppose to write? Why am I writing anyway? I can just go see him whenever I have time but nooooooo I have this sudden urge to write a letter to that idiotic fool who's probably out hanging out with his friends and Inoue! Heck, why do I even care if he's hanging out with her! How old is he? He's… Eto… Seventeen! Right? And she's seventeen! And I'm over One hundred and twenty! Wait… Why am I even comparing ages? And why am I even thinking about them? _Kuchiki Rukia… There's something very wrong with you…_ But anyway, yes, back to the letter… How shall I start off?

**Dear Ichigo...**

Scratch that, it fees wrong… What about…

**Kurosaki-kun**

Not in another century I'll call him that! Or maybe I should… Just to annoy him… Hahaha…

**To Strawberry**

There we go…

**It's been a while since I last saw you being a less reliable, utter fool! How have you been after receiving your shingami powers again?**

And there… I'm stuck… AGAIN… I looked at the side of my office, seeing some what a mount of scrunched papers… I felt a small guilt realizing how much paper I am wasting… I'm sorry trees! It's just hard writing letters! While I'm quietly raging inside me, trying to find the reason why I'm even doing this in the first place, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in…" I murmured, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice…

As the door slowly slid open, a head of a red haired baboon suddenly appeared. What does he want now? Can't he see I'm having a hard time writing this one letter to an orange-head? Oh wait… He doesn't know… So never mind… I let the pen drop on the table as Renji entered the office with a sly smirk on his face. "So what are you doing?" asking as he pointed to the side of the office.

"Trying to write a letter…"

"_Trying?_"

"Yes. _Trying_"

"How hard is it? Who is this important person that you're wasting paper just to write a letter to?" He walked over and stood next to me, looking down at the twenty-seven words written on the piece of paper then this strange looked replaced his smirk. "Ichigo…?"

I simply nodded and almost dropped my head on the table. Seriously. Why is it so hard? It's a letter! LETTERS AREN'T HARD TO WRITE! You write words and ask how they're doing and such! "It's… Really hard…"

He stifled a laugh, looking away for a few seconds then looked back, clearing his throat, "Well, I shall leave you to that… Good luck on finishing it!" turning away and walking towards the door, I heard a few words escape from him and I suddenly feel like exploding… How dare he tell me to not forget to write my feelings! What does he know about my feelings? My feelings are classified information! And NO I do not have feelings for that _fool_! Even though his amber eyes may be charming… WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING? _Bad Kuchiki Rukia, bad!_ I continually dropped my head on the table, getting rid of this wrong thoughts. He so does **NOT** and I repeat, does **not** have charming amber eyes!

Alright, maybe they are…. A tiiiiiiny bit… Yes, a tiny bit… Snapping back in reality and listening closely to Song For which is on replay –I'm just in love with the song!-… I picked up my pen and automatically continued to write the letter.

**To Strawberry-kun,**  
><strong>It's been a while since I last saw you being a less reliable, utter fool! How have you been after receiving your shingami powers again? Everyone's good here not that you care… Being a lieutenant is hard work you know! But I'm able to squish in time for training…<strong>

**Well nothing really has changed so far… You've found out most things… Me getting a promotion… Most of the captains changed their looks… And yeah…**

**How are the others? Especially Inoue? They're good I'm guessing? You haven't changed may I say? You're still an idiot… Though you've grown taller… And I've grown too! Ha! Renji came in a while ago… I was close on breaking his nose…**

**You're probably thinking how stupid this letter is… But there's a point on why I'm wrote this… The reason I wrote this is to say that in the past 17 months… I've always wanted to visit you… But there was this feeling in me that kept pushing me back, just wishing and knowing that you'll be happy with your normal life… I know I sound weird… But being honest… I missed you… -Insert embarrassed chappy here- Like… Indescribable missed you… But that shouldn't matter…**

**-Rukia**

I'm done… My letter… Is… Finished! Now the next question… Will it even get to his house?


End file.
